


gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again.

by LLReid



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Kamilah is a bratty bottom and I will not elaborate, Knifeplay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Psychic Abilities, REQUEST!!, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Subspace, This is for the gays DMing me utter filth on Insta, This is one of the gayest things Ive ever written, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vibrators, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Inspired by; Halo (Epic Trailer Version) by J2 & I.Am.Willow.~~~~She stared at her and her body reacted in a way that it never had with anyone else before her, even in the throes of passion. She looked at her and she started aching so deep inside for her touch that it took all she had to think, to breathe, to speak.“What do you want me to do to you, hmm?” Her fingers slipped into the wispy strands of hair framing her temples and gently tickled at the roots before she pressed a little harder, and began massaging away thoughts of anything but her. “Tell me what you want, Kami.”Kamilah moaned softly, arching into the worshipful touch. When she spoke, she didn’t mince her words or hesitate to ask for exactly what she desired, her voice raspy with her growing desire as she uttered the two words that she’d never said before to anyone else, “Top me.”
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. think i’m addicted to your light.

**Author's Note:**

> INSTAGRAM PROMPT: I came to ask whenever you get the chance can there be a nsfw fanfic of two Annie’s giving kamilah a sexy surprise one morning when she wakes up in bed. Maybe for their anniversary Or her birthday she can wake up to one kissing her and the other pleasing her. Possibly some strap game also👀

Kamilah’s closed eyes fluttered at the feeling of warm breath ghosting over her inner thighs, interspersed with gentle kisses tickling at the intimate area of her body. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips but her eyes remained closed as the worship continued, skipping over the tingling between her legs and travelling slowly upwards.

“Good morning to you, too,” she laughed as her wife ceased the sensual kisses and blew an unceremonious raspberry against the side of her neck, making her squirm. Her neck was much too ticklish for her own good and Anastasia made sure to abuse the knowledge at every available opportunity.

The Bloodkeeper’s answer came in the form of another raspberry on the opposite side of her neck and Kamilah shrieked so loudly that you would’ve thought she was being murdered. She tried to squirm away but Anastasia held her steady with her abilities and continued to torture her.

“Annie!” She kicked her legs like a toddler having a tantrum, her laughter growing louder with each and every torment Anastasia employed on her neck. Kisses. Bites. Raspberries. Blowing. Licks. “I will not hesitate to stab you, you little hellion!”

Anastasia paused and leaned back to look her in the eyes with the biggest shit-eating smirk painted across her face. “Wow. What a way to thank the woman who woke you up with her head between your thighs! I managed to kiss all the way from your jaw to your bellybutton before you even started stirring, Sleeping Beauty.”

She huffed in amusement. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact it is technically my mortal birthday and I am turning a decrepit four digit age I would rather not think about, would it?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Anastasia said innocently. “You don’t look a day over thirty.”

She rolled her eyes out of principal, the way she’d been doing for decades when Anastasia cracked that joke on her birthday. The fact that she found something about the remark very sweet and much too amusing was a secret she would take with her to the grave.

“You know,” she said, giving a teasing tug on the unyielding invisible psychic bindings holding her hands down on either side of her head, “for someone who is only 5’1’’, you are much too strong—“

Anastasia cleared her throat and shot her a distinctively unimpressed glare that would’ve curdled milk.

She snorted and corrected herself, “I apologise. You’re very strong for someone who is exactly 5’1’’ and three quarters of an inch tall— which makes you much closer to 5’2’’.”

“Thank you!,” Anastasia giggled. “That three quarters of an inch is important.”

She huffed and blew a long strand of dark hair that had fallen into her face out of the way, staring up at the younger vampire who was straddling her waist with adoration in her eyes. “So I’m told.”

Anastasia leaned down over her face and peppered a few teasing kisses across her sweetly flushed features. “It is,” she whispered against the left side of her jaw. “It’s very important.”

“Mhm,” she mumbled, her eyes drifting closed as she basked in the pleasurable feeling of Anastasia’s lips mapping the familiar contours of her face as her waist length ginger hair fell all around her and tickled at her skin.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Anastasia purred so close to her lips that she felt her each and every word, before finally kissing her there. She tasted sweet, like oranges, liquid sunshine in her mouth as they kissed, their tongues twirling together in a delightfully familiar dance.

She didn’t even try to stop herself from groaning as Anastasia ran her fingers through the length of her messy morning hair, her bound hands clenching, her toes curling, and her thighs rubbing together in the ecstasy of it. The Bloodkeeper held her to her while their tongues explored and curled and twisted around each other, her blood heating in her veins.

They were both breathless when Anastasia pulled away.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” she laughed. “I was already worked up from the things you allowed me to do to you last night and now— I want you... again.”

Anastasia’s face contorted into a wicked smirk as she sat back on her stomach, her fingertips trailing a searing line from her jaw all the way down between her breasts. “You want me again,” she repeated as she ran her hands over her own body, humming softly as Kamilah’s eyes widened. “It doesn’t seem like you’re in a position to make demands, does it?”

She chuckled, the noise rough with desire, as she tugged at the bindings that Anastasia only made more tighter with her every movement. Even though there was nothing physically there holding her down, she felt the psychic energy squeezing her wrists and crackling over her skin as it trailed down her arms, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“It appears I am at your mercy,” she smirked up at her, her mouth going dry as her gaze locked onto her hands as she kneaded her own breasts. “Was I not firm enough last night? Have you truly not learned what this sort of bratty behaviour—“ She cut herself off with an embarrassingly loud moan as her bindings tightened and a sharp shock of psychic energy zapped through her body, and as the shock faded her moan trailed off into a breathy laugh. 

“You were saying, darling?,” Anastasia cooed.

For a long moment she simply stared at her wife with wanton eyes as her hand drifted down between her own legs. She simply forgot how words worked. All she could do was watch with rapt fascination as nimble fingers traced patterns made of little circles between her folds.

She lifted her head to try to get closer to her, her dark, disheveled hair falling into her face as she did so. Her smouldering eyes immediately began glinting with her longing in the pale morning light as they trailed over the gorgeous spread of Anastasia’s creamy white shoulders, tapering down to the sharp bones of her hips. The sight of her like this made her desire ache deep in her belly.

“God— Annie,” she forced out eventually.

Anastasia smirked at her and dragged her fingers across her lips, leaving a glistening trail of her arousal behind. She opened her mouth to try to trap her fingers, but Anastasia drew them away before she could. 

She stared at her and her body reacted in a way that it never had with anyone else before her, even in the throes of passion. She looked at her and she started aching so deep inside for her touch that it took all she had to think, to breathe, to speak.

“What do you want me to do to you, hmm?” Her fingers slipped into the wispy strands of hair framing her temples and gently tickled at the roots before she pressed a little harder, and began massaging away thoughts of anything but her. “Tell me what you want, Kami.”

Kamilah moaned softly, arching into the worshipful touch. When she spoke, she didn’t mince her words or hesitate to ask for exactly what she desired, her voice raspy with her growing desire as she uttered the two words that she’d never said before to anyone else, “Top me.”

Anastasia smiled at her and they stayed that way for a while, her straddling her waist and watching her, breathing together, watching the shadows of the awakening city far below them flicker over the walls and each other's faces. She played with a dark strand of her hair, wrapping it around her finger. It should have been awkward, Kamilah thought, asking for such a thing, but it wasn't. She felt something moving between them, like light or heat, growing with their every mingled breath.

Anastasia kissed her brow and murmured, “Tell me our safe-word.”

“Red.”

“Good girl.”

Heat rushed to her cheeks at the praise and her eyes fluttered closed as Anastasia continued gently massaging at her scalp. Despite her age and her vast range of experience in the bedroom, bottoming willingly was still something that was very new to her. She was a top. She’d always been a top and she’d always be a top. But she’d learned how pleasant that occasionally giving up control could be when it was with her wife. She trusted Anastasia and felt respected enough by her that it wasn’t a scary thing at all. It didn’t drag up any unpleasant memories, nor did feel like weakness. If anything, it made her feel strong.

Anastasia’s style of topping wasn’t like her own; rough, demanding, relentless. She’d figured out fairly early on that Kamilah wouldn’t respond to that in the same delightful way she did, so she was always the same gentle natured woman she always was when it came to dominating her, no matter how rough they were being... and she appreciated that a great deal. She’d never known another lover to check in with her as often as Anastasia did, or to understand and avoid each one of her triggers as expertly as she did... and that made all the difference in the world.

“Spread you legs for me, love,” Anastasia whispered in her ear before nipping at the shell of it. 

Kamilah did as she was asked and her breath hitched in her throat the moment she felt threads of psychic energy winding around her ankles, mirroring the warm tightness squeezing her wrists. She felt claimed and bonded to her like animals did. She felt like she’d already been caught and trapped and she was merely priming her, leaving her to simmer in her juices, anxiously waiting for the moment when she took her first bite of her.

“Wiggle your fingers and your toes,” she whispered. “Nothings too tight, is it?”

She cleared her throat and shook her head. To feel this aroused was to feel alive. Having great sex was like taking in huge lungfuls of fresh air, essential to a person’s body, essential to their health, and essential to their life. “Everything is good,” she confirmed. “I wouldn’t object to you tightening things, if you wished.”

Anastasia huffed in amusement and extended her fangs to nip at her shoulder in a lighthearted reprimand. “We’ll see if you deserve to make demands in a bit, won’t we? By the time I'm through, you will be bursting at the seams, begging me to fuck you, never wanting another woman inside you again.”

She bit down on her bottom lip and murmured, “I already don’t ever want anybody else.”

Anastasia kissed the pulse point on the left side of her neck in response and she moaned, tilting her head back to give her better access. She stayed at her neck for only a moment before trailing feather-light kisses down to her breasts, and she paused to worship each one. Taking the hardened little nubs into her mouth whilst rubbing circles over the other with the pad of her thumb.

“You’re so beautiful, Kami,” she murmured against her skin.

She hissed in response as perfectly manicured fingernails raked down both sides of her rib cage and her hands clamped on her hips, then moved — one going to cup her rear, the other sliding between them.

Kamilah’s breath arrested the way it always did in these moments. These sacred moments when it was just her Annie and her and nothing between their bodies. When nothing else mattered but them.

“You’re so wet,” Anastasia observed as she rubbed her palm over her much too lightly to offer any real relief. “Poor darling. I’ve barely even touched you yet.”

“You happen to be a fairly intoxicating individual,” she pointed out, “and I happen to be very, very gay. Gay for you, specifically— gayer than I’ve ever been for another if the matching flannel shirts you somehow convinced me to wear with you last weekend stand for anything. Can you blame me?”

Anastasia chuckled and kissed the corners of her lips as she spread her apart and dragged a finger down the centre of her, and she gasped, her back arching at the touch. She traced the same path over and over, up and down and over her lips, but purposely never touching her clit or her entrance.

“Annie,” she breathed against her lips, the nickname like a prayer more devout than any she had ever offered any gods.

The younger vampire smiled at her and parted her lips with her tongue. Their tongues slow danced in time to the single finger that she slipped inside of her and Kamilah whimpered, straining fruitlessly against her restraints. Her hips undulated as Anastasia gradually increased her pace, demanding more, craving all of her, and Anastasia’s soft moan reverberated in her chest as she added another finger.

“You feel so good,” Anastasia whispered before taking her right earlobe between her lips.

She moaned and moved on her hand. Lightning lashed through her veins, and her focus narrowed to her fingers, her mouth, her smaller body pressed against her own. Her thumb flicked against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, and she groaned her name in ecstasy before Anastasia withdrew all of her ministrations just as she was about to break.

“What—“

“Stop,” Anastasia ordered, stuffing her fingers into her mouth and giving her a look that made it clear she had to lick them clean. And she did. “Breathe.”

She grumbled around the digits in her mouth and gave them a teasing bite, to which Anastasia tightened all four of her restraints with an arch of an eyebrow and sent another electric strike of psychic energy coursing through her body. A loud choked whine of pleasure managed to escape around the fingers that were currently gagging her and her eyes rolled back in her skull as she arched into the tingling feeling the shock left behind.

“Your pleasure is mine to give,” Anastasia murmured at her ear as she withdrew her fingers and caressed her face, spreading her saliva over her cheek. “You don’t get to finish until I say so.”

She turned her face and sucked her ring finger, swirling her tongue round her wedding band. It was the greatest fetish of all.

“Give a bratty bottom an inch of control and she takes a mile,” she panted as she let her finger go. “Typical. Bloody typical.”

Anastasia simply winked at her and moved so that she was straddling her chest, and all Kamilah could do was let out a shuddered breath as she started touching herself right in front of her face. Close enough that she saw and felt everything. Yet just far enough out of her reach that it was downright torturous to watch.

She rarely ever spanked her for testing her like this, and she’d certainly never do it without first discussing it with her. So her punishments always tended to be designed to make her drive herself insane with want... it was really quite clever.

And it worked.

It worked far too well.

“Please let me,” she begged. “Annie, I— Please— It’s my birthday, you have to be extra nice to me! It’s the rules!”

Anastasia simply whimpered as she slipped a finger inside herself, her head lolling back as she did. “I’m very nice to you,” she said eventually. “Look how nice I’m being right now.”

“Annie—“

“It’s your own private show, darling,” Anastasia teased. “Don’t you love it?”

Her breath quickened, matching the pace of the way Anastasia’s chest was rising and falling as she strained forwards again, testing her bindings as she tried and failed to rub her thighs together to find some sort of relief. And once again the psychic energy tightened and shocked her into a blissful stillness.

“I’m close,” Anastasia gasped, raising an amused eyebrow at her laying beneath her and hardly daring to breathe as she watched on.

Kamilah blinked rapidly and bit down on her bottom lip. “Please let me...”

“Do you think you deserve it?” Her tone was teasing as her right hand squeezed at her breasts as the other worked between her legs. “Hmm?”

“Most... likely not,” she stammered, swallowing thickly. “I’ll be so good. Just— I need to make you cum, Annie. I need to taste you.”

Anastasia smirked at her and stilled her left hand before pulling it away and offering her fingers again. She moaned happily as she took them between her lips and swirled her tongue around the two digits, her eyes still focused on the glistening between her wife’s legs as Anastasia massaged at her temple and she leaned into the touch.

“Please,” she mumbled around her fingers, her wide, begging eyes locking onto Anastasia’s glacial gaze.

Anastasia withdrew her fingers immediately and shifted so that she was hovering over her face and she said, “I’ll let you finish if I’m satisfied.”

She wasn’t even the slightest bit embarrassed by the happy series of whimpers that left her lips as Anastasia lowered herself onto her waiting mouth and reached backwards to rub between her legs. The Bloodkeeper’s fingers matched the pace of her tongue as she lapped at her, the chorus of their moans mixing in the quiet bedroom.

“Annie, I’m—,” she moaned loudly against her thigh, “Still worked up and— God— I’m—“

“It’s alright, love,” Anastasia said breathily. “You have permission.”

Her eyes flickered closed as she leaned back in, her mouth working over Anastasia’s sensitive skin as The Bloodkeeper slipped two of her fingers inside her and ground her palm against her clit. 

That was all it took.

“Good girl. Cum for me,” Anastasia moaned. Her skin tingled with her words. That voice could carry her away, anywhere she wanted her to go. “Oh god, Kami, I can feel you doing it around my fingers. I can feel you — that’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on me.”

There was something both frustrating and maddeningly arousing about being restrained and at her mercy like this. Her restraints tingling at her limbs made something burn low and deep in her belly, and then her mouth as she tasted her. Every now and then Anastasia would pull away, just a little to show her who was in charge — just enough to make her want to drag her right back into position so much that she received a series of shocks.

Kamilah’s body shuddered as Anastasia shattered above her, again and again. They were a galaxy exploding into a million pieces, creating a whole new world, as they crashed against each other on the soft surface of the mattress, a cloud in the pale golden light of the early Monday morning, their bodies falling together like rain as they caught their breath.

“Good girl,” Anastasia cooed as she kissed her arousal off of her face before giving her a teasing lick with that perfect, curling tongue of hers. It set all the nerve endings in her upper lip on fire. “Good girl— are you up for more?”

Kamilah nodded enthusiastically and for a moment those big blue eyes were even bigger than usual as her wife stared at her. 

Anastasia shifted so that her soft, hot body completely collapsed onto her own quivering frame. She pushed her knee between her open legs and effortlessly pulled her frozen arms bent on either side of her face straight above her head with her hands, holding her a very willing hostage. Even once her hands had moved from her crossed wrists, she couldn’t move her own limbs without Anastasia allowing it.

For one long moment they were eye to eye. Her breasts pressed down onto hers and her knee pressed upwards between her thighs, goading her but offering her absolutely no release, and then her lips came crashing down on hers once again. She kissed her as though she owned her, and she did; exploring her familiar mouth with her tongue, dragging it aggressively from one side of her parted lips to the other.

For a fleeting moment, The Bloodkeeper looked like a kid who’d found the last cupcake on the planet, but she rolled away from her all too quickly. 

They weren't done, not by a long shot. Her abilities manipulated the gravity around her and turned her over onto her stomach, her arms and legs still unable to move unless Anastasia consciously chose to release her from her clutches. 

“I’m going to use my abilities to mess with your eyesight,” Anastasia said from across the room. “Almost like a blindfold... minus the actual piece of fabric. Is that alright?”

“I trust you,” she replied.

“You can close your eyes or keep them open, whatever you think will be more comfortable,” she said, “but either way you won’t be able to see a thing until I allow it.”

A pleasant chill shot up her spine at the thought and she nodded eagerly, choosing to keep her eyes open as the bedroom abruptly disappeared to nothingness. This was new. They’d played with normal blindfolds before but this, having her wife inside her mind and controlling her senses, was uncharted waters.

“Still okay?,” Anastasia checked.

“Never better.”

The mattress dipped beside her as Anastasia climbed back onto the bed. She might not have been able to see her but she felt her everywhere, even before she felt familiar hands rubbing at her backside. 

“Perfect,” Anastasia breathed, her breath tickling at the base of her spine. “You are perfect.” She teasingly sank her fangs into her ass, hard enough to make her groan, drawing just a little bit blood. “And now you wear my mark,” she finished proudly. “Your ass is mine, Sayeed.”

“Amongst other things,” she remarked.

Anastasia hummed in amusement as she straddled her. She’d said before that her back was one of her favourite parts of her body, and it was a part that many of her previous lovers had neglected in the thralls of passion. Her wife, however, had never skipped over an opportunity to trace and lick the shallow line of her spine, from the top and all the way down to the twin dimples at the base of her lower back, to knead out each one of the knots in her well defined muscles as she peppered kisses between her shoulders.

By the time she felt her hands slip beneath her hips she was practically melting into the bed. With a sharp tug, Anastasia lifted her hips and now had a spectacular view of her dripping for her.

“Are you fucking kidding me?,” Anastasia murmured. She didn’t need to see her face to know she was smiling. “How do you get this wet? Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ. I don’t even… ohhhhh God. It’s all over your legs. Kami, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Please. Fuck me like you own me,” she breathed. She didn’t even have to think twice about it. An invisible shroud of submission seemed to have fallen over her and the prospect of surrendering entirely once more to this beautiful woman was the only thing on her mind, because she did — absolutely — want her to fuck her again, and she had never wanted anything so much.

Now completely comfortable in the dark, she gasped and whimpered as Anastasia explored her body thoroughly; her hands and... one of her daggers... roaming across her body, touching her every curve, tracing every marked definition of muscle.

“Good girl,” Anastasia murmured in her ear as she felt the blunt edge of her blade tracing her ribs. “Be very still for me.”

She couldn’t even bring herself to respond verbally, all she could manage was an unintelligible moan of bliss. She couldn’t process all the things happening. There was too much to track. Too many light touches and little scratches that she couldn’t see coming, too much wonderful sensory input for her mind. She willed her to touch everything. She willed her to worship her body with her hands, her lips, her teeth, fangs and blades, and her touch. 

She noticed that she spent much more time on her hard edges with the dagger: her knees, her elbows, her hips — drawing a picture for herself.

“Good, Kami,” breathed Anastasia as she heard the dagger being placed on top of one of the nightstands and felt a kiss on the nape of her neck. “That was so good, love. So good.”

She let out a loud moan that practically reverberated off the walls as she felt a familiar toy sliding inside her, filling her entirely. She lost control over her body. Her every nerve ending screaming in pleasure as she adjusted, filling the void with warmth. Her knees were weak but Anastasia held her with one hand, guiding her with the motion of her hips as she slowly started thrusting to whet her appetite.

She was completely hers to do with what she wanted and Anastasia knew it. The woman may have been the bratty bottom that dreams were made of for a top who liked a challenge, but when it came time for her to top her control, confidence, and command in the bedroom was something to behold.

“Still okay?,” Anastasia prodded as she reached around and began massaging her clit with one hand and grabbed a handful of her hair with the other. Her voice sounded like molten metal. As if she had something thick at the back of her throat and it was making her voice sound rougher and her accent richer than it normally was.

“Harder,” she moaned. “Please— harder—“

She pulled sharply on her hair and started to thrust harder. She was well past the point of being able to contain her enjoyment at all and a series of noises she would’ve been mortified if anyone else had to hear escaped from the back of her throat. 

With a helpless little moan she buried her face in the pillows. She wanted to tell her how wonderful she made her feel. But the power of words had once again deserted her. The pleasure was climbing, spiraling high and fast, taking her by storm.

“Louder,” Anastasia ordered. “I give you permission to be as vocal as you wish. I want to hear how much you enjoy the ride. Be filthy; beg me for it.”

She obeyed. 

She begged.

She screamed.

And she enjoyed every second of it.

Sensation gathered there, in the very centre of her body, the place Anastasia possessed so fully. Had she surrendered? Or had Annie? she wondered vaguely as she broke... and broke... and broke.

They were fused, two hearts beating as one, and Kamilah promised herself with the utmost confidence that it always would be this way as she pulled the toy out a few inches and then slammed back into her. Again and again.

She lost count of the amount of times she broke and broke as Anastasia moved, as she murmured her name, scratched her back, pulled her hair, and told her she loved her. Then when that lightning once more filled her ancient veins, her normally-so-cluttered mind, when she gasped out her name, Anastasia’s release found her. 

Anastasia gripped her hips through each shuddering wave, and rested her forehead against her back. Kamilah buried her face in the pillows and savoured the feel of her pressed against her, the feel of her slick skin, the strength of psychic energy wound around her.

For a while, only the shuddered rasp of their breathing and the ferocious thrum of their immortal hearts beating in sync filled the room.

She relished in this oddly delicious feeling of freedom that came with submitting to her wife, the delirium of being naked with her, and her flesh being born again. Each time with her was an act of reclamation over her own body. Like she was being made anew, safe in her keeping.

Anastasia was the soothing balm to the many wounds that littered and scarred her withered old soul, the only effective painkiller to her aches, the potent drug to her once-untameable paranoia. Sex with her was a form of self-care.

“Close your eyes, love,” Anastasia said gently, her breathy voice muffled against the nape of her neck as her exhausted body shuddered with the aftershocks of everything she’d given her. “I’m gonna give you your sight back and release your limbs before laying you down but it might be a bit bright. Okay?”

Kamilah nodded and did as she was asked, her chest heaving with every breath as the psychic energy around her limbs faded away and Anastasia gently manoeuvred her so that she was cradled in her arms. She kept her eyes closed as she felt their weighted blanket being drew over her body and nuzzled her face against Anastasia’s chest as her lips grazed her hairline.

“You did so good, Kami,” Anastasia whispered as she caressed her hair.

She smiled softly and blinked her eyes open. Anastasia’s lips were parted and her cheeks flushed a sweet rosy shade of pink, looking every bit like a goddess before her very eyes. For a long moment all she did was stare at her in awe, aching from the love she saw in her eyes. In the early-morning sunlight drifting through the bedroom windows those eyes were so blue they rivalled the oceans that surrounded tropical islands. 

She took her face in her hands and pulled Anastasia to her, claiming the kiss she so desperately wanted. The only kiss she would ever want. She closed her eyes and felt her wife respond to her mouth, her tongue slow dancing with hers as her hands soothed her body with the most tender, reassuring touches.

“Thank you for that,” she whispered as Anastasia rested her brow against hers. “I... always seem to forget how much I need that from time to time.”

“Thank you,” Anastasia said softly as she stroked at her sweaty cheek with her pointer finger and pressed a kiss to the end of her nose. “Can I get you anything, sweetheart? You have gummy bears in your nightstand— water? Tea?”

She shook her head and clung tighter to her. “Just hold me.”

“Of course,” Anastasia nodded. “I’m not going anywhere— I’m here for as long as you want me.”

“What if that’s forever?,” she asked with a knowing smirk.

“Then I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” Anastasia sighed happily. “I’ll be your personal teddy bear forever.”

She snorted. “Indeed you will— you could add it to your resume... as I am unashamed to admit I’ve come to Raines Corp in the middle of the work day when I desire your cuddles multiple times.”

“It’s the best job in the world,” Anastasia whispered as if she was telling her a secret. She said it so seriously that Kamilah started laughing as she tightened her arms around her and tangled up their legs beneath the blanket. It’d been a shock to everyone — herself most of all — when she’d discovered just how much she liked cuddling. Now she could scarcely hope to function properly if she wasn’t cuddled enough by her wife.

Everything inside her sang as Anastasia kissed the top of her head again. Every part of her was melting, every fibre of her being.

“Was there anything you didn’t like?,” Anastasia asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. “Anything you’d want done differently next time?”

“I wouldn’t object to you shocking me with your abilities much harder,” she blurted out without a second thought, her lips twisting into a wicked smirk. 

Anastasia snorted. “If I shock you any harder I will be giving you the same voltage they use on those defibrillator things when they’re bringing mortals back from the dead—“

“I would be absolutely okay with that.” Her dark eyes twinkled at her. “Even if you wanted to give me the same voltage they used on the electric chair, you would hear no complaints from me.”

Anastasia giggled softly and kissed her brow. “You’re so adorable, you know that?”

Her cheeks immediately turned crimson and she pouted playfully. That damn word would always be her kryptonite... but she’d never complain about it. It was incredibly refreshing to be called something other than the compliments regarding her appearance that she’d heard for years. She relished in it when her wife called her things that nobody else ever had; adorable, dork, sweetheart... she loved it all.

“You're mine,” Anastasia whispered in her ear.

She was gone. Lost into the hand caressing her face, on which with she leaned her cheek with her eyes closed and smiled softly. “I've always been,” she answered eventually. “I always will be.”


	2. you know you're my saving grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: ...And now because of this we need Kamilah surprising Annie in her Birthday. Annie coming home from work and Kamilah surprising her laying super sexy and nude in their living room posing as a muse for Annie to draw and paint aaanndd you now the rest how it end up both of them being horny all the time for each other. If you are not busy and done with other works and request. Take your time I dont want my favorite author getting tired hehe

Kamilah’s hands trailed over the new set of lingerie she’d bought to surprise her wife with as she studied her reflection in the mirror that hung in the bedroom she shared with her. The red wine coloured lace bra and panties she was wearing matched her stockings and her vintage YSL pumps perfectly. Lingerie was her next true love after Anastasia and her designer clothing; she’d learned long ago that it was what was worn underneath a perfectly tailored suit that really inspired a woman to feel beautiful in her clothes — that inner, secret glamour.

Everything was perfect for the night she had planned to celebrate her wife’s fiftieth birthday. Despite still being physiologically twenty-two, Anastasia hadn’t been taking reaching the half-century mark very well at all; she’d burst into tears when Lily had made a terrible joke about her age, and she’d had more than one very uncharacteristic meltdown when she’d seen herself described as ‘middle aged’ in the stupid tabloid magazines that followed every detail of celebrity lives. So she’d made it her personal mission to make her feel good that night after being banned from throwing her a party or doing anything even remotely out of the ordinary or special to mark the occasion.

“Kami, I’m home!,” Anastasia called, her voice mixing with the unmistakable sound of her keys being tossed on the table in the foyer and the elevator doors shutting behind her.

She quickly grabbed her favourite velvet Balmain blazer in the same shade of red wine she was wearing and slipped it on, leaving the golden buttons hanging open to reveal what was underneath. “I’m in the bedroom,” she yelled as she sat down on the end of the bed and tried to act as casual as she possibly could.

Who the hell was she kidding? She thought. There was nothing casual about this. Not even she could make this dramatic outfit, an entire kink club’s worth of sex toys laid out on the bed, and a room full of fragrant lavender scented candles seem casual.

“So two of my interns almost set Raines Corp on fire today,” Anastasia said as the sound of her heels on the wooden floor carried down the hallway and through the bedroom door. “I’m not even exaggerating a little bit. I caught them playing hide and seek in our biochemistry labs and—“ She froze the moment she pushed the door open, her jaw dropping. “Damn...”

“And?,” she smirked, her head lolling to the side as she fondled her breasts.

Anastasia blinked and cleared her throat. “I’m far too gay for my own good— goddamn. Wow. Okay— You look— Jesus christ, I’m gay— Wow— This is fine— I’m totally fine. You— I’m fucking speechless...”

She hummed softly as she sauntered over to her, never more conscious of the sway of her hips or the weight of Anastasia’s gaze as it trailed a searing path over body. The softest smile settled on her face as she caressed her rosy cheek and peppered a series of kisses across her forehead that were as far from being chaste as it was possible for a forehead kiss to be. Anastasia leaned into the touches and her eyes fluttered closed in bliss as Kamilah began stroking the shimmery strands of copper coloured hair that tumbled down her slight frame to her waist.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” she cooed.

Anastasia’s whimper turned to a hiss of pleasure as her hand fisted in her hair and gave a sharp tug, tilting her head back so that she was staring up at her. The kiss she drew her into was so filthy she may as well have been fucking her mouth.

“Kami,” Anastasia moaned into her mouth.

“Tell me what you want?,” she smirked, her breath warm against her lips.

“I want you.”

“How? Give me permission, tell me it’s okay to strip you naked, kiss you wherever the need takes me, torture and toy with you in whatever way I desire, and fuck you until you can’t see straight.”

Anastasia’s eyes sparkled and she nodded enthusiastically, and when she spoke her voice was low and breathy, “Yes, yes, please, all of that.” Then she quickly added, “my safeword is red.”

“Good girl,” she mumbled against her neck. “My good girl.”

Anastasia sighed softly and ran her fingers up and down her sides at the feeling of her mouth roaming across the sensitive skin of her neck. Her lips. Her teeth. Her tongue. Her fangs. It didn’t matter what she used to tease her, she made damn sure her wife felt that worship.

Her lips touched hers again — barely. She pulled back and looked at her — familiar, powerful, and so exciting. Then she devoured her mouth once again without thinking. Being with her was one of the few things that could stop her from overthinking everything, that allowed her to focus on touch. 

She ran her fingers across her slight shoulders and down her slender arms. Her skin felt like velvet under her hands, her body deceptively frail looking yet brimming with the ancient power bound to her blood that seemed to radiate from her in waves even when she wasn’t using it. Anastasia sucked in her abs and giggled into her mouth and nipped at her bottom lip as she teasingly prodded at her ticklish ribs before sliding her hands over her stomach and over the sharp contours of her hipbones before looping them around her body to squeeze at her ass.

As though Anastasia had read her mind and knew exactly what she was going to do next, she steadied her face between her hands and eyed her intensely. Then her sweet mouth was on hers again, hungry and aggressive. Her teeth skimmed her lips, claiming her and giving her permission to do with her whatever she pleased, and she felt her tongue probing inside of her mouth. Then the kiss ended as dramatically as it began, leaving her reeling and wanting more.

“Strip,” she ordered, abruptly standing back.

Anastasia whimpered at the loss of contact and pouted at her. “Kami—“

“Did I stutter?,” she asked, raising a distinctly unimpressed brow as she pulled a ruby studded red leather collar out of the inside pocket of her blazer. It matched her outfit perfectly. “Panties are a privilege, not a right. Strip.”

An excited squeak left Anastasia’s lips at the sight of the collar, and the promise of having it fastened around her neck seemed to serve as the incentive she needed to follow her command.

She watched with rapt fascination as her words wound invisible restraints around Anastasia’s body. Every day she saw her dress and undress but this was different. She wasn’t simply removing the white Lanvin dress she’d worn to work that day, she was stripping... and stripping torturously slowly. If there was ever a dress that could be an aphrodisiac the one she was teasing her with now had to be it.

“You’re playing with fire,” she deadpanned.

Anastasia cast a glance over her shoulder at her as she undid her bra. “Am I? I hadn’t noticed.”

She couldn’t help the way her thighs rubbed together as she watched as she took the time to fondle her breasts and run her palms over her torso, keeping eye contact with her all the while with the biggest shit-eating smile on her face. The woman was well aware the effect she had on her and never missed an opportunity to tease her.

“I was going to eat you out and even let you finish to whet your appetite,” she sighed wistfully as she shoved the front of her body against the wall and slipped her thigh between hers as she wrapped the collar around her neck. “But after that little performance,” her fangs scraped the shell of her ear, “I think we need to establish exactly who is in charge here.”

“Do your worst.”

She huffed in amusement as she gave both of her breasts a squeeze and then dragged her nails down the sides of her ribs hard enough to leave long red lines down her torso, relishing in the sharp gasp it elicited.

“You’re going to get your sketchbook and you’re going to draw me,” she whispered, her mouth at her ear.

“I am?”

“Mhm,” she hummed as she led her by the hand to the armchair that sat in the corner of the room and gave her a light push into it before sauntering away to the nightstand where Anastasia kept the sketch pad and a few smaller personal toys. “It won’t be easy for you to focus, however,” she said in a sing-song voice. “Indeed, I think you’ll find it quite the challenge.”

Anastasia raised a brow as she dropped the sketchbook onto her lap and then sank to her knees before her. “Planning on fucking yourself and making me watch again, are you?”

“Amongst other things.” She grabbed both of her legs hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises on her creamy skin and pushed them open wide enough to view her desire. “Look how much you want me,” she teased between kisses and little bites to her inner thighs. 

“Yeah, you really ought to do something about that, Kami.” Her smooth tone speaking her name made a warm sensation tingle across the surface of her body. “Or I might take things into my own hands just to spite you.”

She snorted and sank her fangs deep into the uppermost part of her left thigh in reprimand, drawing enough blood to fill her entire mouth before leaning back to glare at her through her glowing crimson eyes. A small trail of blood trickled from the right side of her mouth and down to her chin and Anastasia reached out to brush it away with her thumb, her chest heaving.

Her red eyes darkened as she leaned in and ran her tongue through her drenched folds, humming happily as she sucked her clit before drawing back, offering her no real relief at all. “You taste and smell wonderful,” she told her. “So aroused.”

“Don’t stop then,” Anastasia giggled.

“By the time you’re finished you’re going to be begging me to fuck you, darling,” she smirked as she pulled the bright pink vibrating toy she’d gotten from the nightstand out of her pocket and slid it inside Anastasia. Her gaze remained locked on hers as she leaned in to kiss her clit again in a purely self indulgent moment that tested the bounds of her own self control a great deal. “And if you manage to behave yourself, I just might.”

The Bloodkeeper’s breath hitched at the feeling of the toy resting inside her and stared at her with wanton eyes, but she said nothing to acknowledge it before standing up and slipping out of her panties. Anastasia knew her well enough to know exactly what was expected of her and opened her mouth without having to be asked.

“Good girl,” she sighed happily as she balled up the dark red fabric and stuffed it inside her gaping mouth. “Comfortable?”

Anastasia shook her head ‘no’ and wiggled her eyebrows around in a way that made it clear she was absolutely thrilled about the fact it wasn’t comfortable. She was the only submissive she’d ever had who could get her to laugh in the heat of the moment and laugh, she did, as she waltzed towards the bed to position herself in the perfect pose.

Not many people knew that Anastasia was actually a very talented artist. Kamilah, however, had been sworn to secrecy for some reason she simply couldn’t wrap her head around. The paintings of hers that hung in her office were painted by an anonymous struggling artist as far as the employees of Ahmanet Financial who saw them when they came to work knew. 

It wasn’t the first time she’d posed for her, nor was it the first time she’d incorporated her drawing into her dominance. Into the slow, intricate dance that one had to go through to earn her submission. Anastasia would never be the sort of submissive who’d fall at her feet and obey her every command with no push-back... stubborn girl that she was... and she had learned fairly early on that her mind was designed for pleasure, not speed, and if she truly wanted to leave her sated she had to take her sweet time with it.

“How’s this, my love?,” she teased as her fingers swirled around between her legs, her dark eyes never leaving Anastasia as she squirmed in her seat and tried to focus on the task she’d been set.

The Bloodkeeper let out a strangled moan as she pressed the button on her phone that controlled the vibrator inside her, sending three painfully short bursts of friction straight to her g-spot. For her own enjoyment’s sake, she purposely started it off at the highest setting and didn’t even try to conceal her amusement as Anastasia whined unintelligibly around her makeshift gag.

“Keep drawing.” She smirked across the room at her with a raised eyebrow, noting how her eyes were directed at the hand working between her legs. “You’d better make this good.”

Anastasia mumbled something that she was certain was her protesting that the quality of her work was always spectacular and she chuckled low in her stomach as she fired up the toy inside her again, making her muffled sarcastic comments turn to high pitched whines.

This really was far too much fun. In her whole life she’d never known sex to be this intimate with anybody else... and they hadn’t even really touched each other yet. The truth was, Anastasia was the first person she’d ever had that she couldn't bear to share with anybody else ever. With everybody else she’d been with, she truly hadn’t cared either way if they were exclusive or not. But with Anastasia, practically from the moment she’d set eyes on her, she’d known she couldn't watch that happening, watch her with another person. With her, she had gone too deep. Too deep and she was still falling in deeper with each passing day. She loved her more than she had ever loved anyone in her time on this earth.

She broke and broke multiple times with her wife’s eyes on her, barely conscious of the fact she was being captured on the paper. Anastasia was remarkably focused as she sketched her sprawled across the bed, given that she was being edged to the brink of insanity all the while. Kamilah’s eyes sparkled as she took her to the very brink of release, again and again, and then pulled her back right before she could fall.

Anastasia couldn’t speak to her with the gag in her mouth but with her eyes alone she could give responses and snarky remarks... it was quite the erotic talent. So she continued to goad her and elicited numerous bratty, erotic responses, as if febrile waves were trembling there in the azure of her eyes, pools of madness... something devouring that could lick a woman all over like a flame, annihilate her, with a pleasure never known before.

It was the strangest thing, but she actually felt her body respond to Anastasia’s responses even once she’d finished touching herself and settled in to simply watch her. Beneath their lace prison, her nipples hardened and sent jolts of arousal across her midriff and down to her thighs. Laying back on the bed, she took long luxurious sips of the champagne she’d brought for afterwards straight from the bottle and eyed Anastasia hungrily as she alternated between drawing and moaning around her gag. 

Between the alcohol and the stellar company, she already felt giddy.

“Done?,” she smirked as Anastasia slumped against the back of the chair, her chest heaving and her legs shaking as her sexual frustration mounted.

She nodded and Kamilah climbed off the bed to go look at the quick pencil drawing, and she was impressed. Greatly so. 

The likeness between her and the woman on the page was undeniable. Despite what she was doing in the image it was somehow not a full on filthy piece of pornography and was really rather classy looking.

She pulled the balled up panties out of her mouth and carelessly threw them aside before leaning right over her, backing her right up so she was almost laying back in the chair with her physical presence. Her front touched Anastasia’s — chest-to-chest. Her parted lips breathing the fruity, champagne scent onto her drool covered chin as her hand closed around the elegant column of her throat and squeezed as she took her lips on hers.

“It’s beautiful,” she concluded, her free hand slipping into her pocket to press the button on her phone. Anastasia moaned into her mouth as the toy started buzzing inside her and the hand on her throat tightened just enough to make her eyes roll back. 

The younger vampire whimpered and squirmed, her defiant gaze turning into a wordless pleading for release.

“You can finish,” she whispered, nipping at her collarbone. “You have permission.”

That was all it took. Those simple words.

She kept her hand around her throat and watched in awe as she shuddered beneath her and then fell limp, her eyes closed and her chest heaving. Orgasms were always so much stronger when tempered in the flames of darkened desires and cooled in the waters of emotions, she found.

Then without uttering a word, she scooped her up and carried her across the room to the bed and lay her down on her back. 

“Good girl,” she murmured, pulling the toy out of her and tossing it aside before shaking off her blazer and crawling atop her. “Raise your arms.”

Anastasia smirked at her and waited exactly five seconds before following her command, just to prove that she could, and she didn’t hesitate before snapping the cuffs onto her slender wrists or grabbing the blindfold she’d left rested on her side of the bed.

“Tighten the cuffs,” Anastasia whined. “They don’t hurt enough.”

She huffed and rolled her over so that she was laying face down on the pillows and straddled her body. She said nothing but knew that Anastasia knew what was coming, knew that this was exactly what she’d been aiming for when she’d made the demand. 

“How many do you think you deserve?,” she whispered at her ear, her fingers lovingly toying with her hair before moving to brush against the Clan Sayeed brand that decorated her upper right arm. She traced the circular pattern over and over, loving the fact she had marked her permanently, branded her as hers for the world to see. “Hmm? How many things should I punish you for?”

Her words were quiet but they delivered such a sensual threat, and Anastasia’s body shuddered with anticipation as Kamilah hovered over her. She was right behind her, breathing hard into the small of her neck, where she was well aware she liked to be kissed.

“Since last time?,” Anastasia giggled. “God, I’ve been a bratty little bitch because I’ve been having some sort of midlife crisis. Put me in my place. Show me whose— ah!” She cut herself off with a yelp as Kamilah struck her backside, leaving the red imprint of her hand on her flawless skin. “Harder,” Anastasia demanded. “Fuck, Kami— I— Ah!”

This was a game she had been incredibly careful playing since she was a mortal, never wanting to cross any boundaries or eke out any real frustrations as she struck her. So she’d ‘punish’ her for the most ridiculous and petty things that either of them could think of, all whilst keeping herself hyper-vigilant to her reactions.

The flick of her wrist set a series of perfect handprints across Anastasia’s backside. She yelped in pain and groaned in pleasure with each blow interspersed with a series of kisses down the bumps of her spine and rubs between her thighs. With each sound her wife made she had to breathe deeply through the pounding between her own legs. It beat in time with her rapidly beating heart.

She called her all the beautiful ugly words that secretly thrilled her as she toyed with her, driving her further into her sub space and silencing her witty remarks with each and every tool she employed on her body; her whip, her daggers, hot candle wax, a flogger, clamps, vibrators, her mouth, and her own two hands.

When she eventually removed the blindfold wrapped around her face Anastasia’s eyes were glazed over and Kamilah eyed her salaciously. The Bloodkeeper was no longer capable of returning the intensity but she whimpered as her hand drifted down between her legs.

Her blood pumped faster around her body, just seeing her in this state and willingly at her mercy. She could not help but think this was exactly what she had always needed: a real and honest challenge. 

And how sweet her submission always was, because she’d really truly earned it.

“You’ve been so good, Annie,” she murmured in a tone far gentler than she’d been using all night whilst kissing her flushed cheeks. “You’re going to cum for me now, aren’t you? You’re allowed. Take it all, baby. Finish as many times as you need to.”

Anastasia was so deep in her subspace that she couldn’t do much more than moan in response as she finally slid the strap she liked best inside her and started slowly thrusting. Gently, she used one hand to caress her face and tilt her chin to make her eyes meet her own. The vivid blue was somehow even brighter than normal behind the watery glaze and alive with primal desire for her. The air around them was charged and the tension was palpable. Their soaked thighs were a testament to how much Anastasia wanted her... and how much she needed her in return.

She sped up and Anastasia broke again and again in her hold. She offered her no respite, knowing that her wife absolutely loathed resting between her orgasms and found a great deal of pleasure in being so overstimulated her nerves felt like they were burning. She kissed her and whispered sweet nothings in her ears as her handcuffs rattled against the headboard, making her cum harder and longer than she ever had before. She felt every shudder, every ripple of her orgasms as they tore through her and held her tight through them, buried deep inside her.

“R— re...”

“Red?,” she panted.

Anastasia nodded and she kissed her brow as she pulled the strap out of her immediately and quickly undid the harness before freeing her wrists from their metal bindings. Then she wasted no time in bundling her up in their weighted blanket and drawing her back into her arms.

“You were amazing, my love,” she whispered whilst pushing her hair out of her face for her. “So, so good.”

Anastasia wasn’t yet in a position where she could string a coherent sentence together, so she simply nuzzled her cheek affectionately against her shoulder in response and listened as Kamilah whispered sweet nothings in her ear. 

She knew her well enough that helping her out of a deep subspace was no longer the intimidating thing that it had once been. She knew exactly what she needed, both physically and emotionally, and she never skimped in either department.

With Anastasia the most important thing was providing her with lots of cuddles and keeping her warm before opening up a discussion about everything they did. She no longer had to tend to any wounds the way she had when she was mortal, which left much more time for simply holding her and providing an endless stream of verbal affirmations as she came back to herself.

“Thank... you,” Anastasia whispered eventually, her voice raspy and her accent delightfully thickened as she spoke softly and breathily near her ear. Her entire body was relaxed against hers, her eyes softly closed. “That was... wow.”

“Wow, indeed,” she murmured, kissing her hair. 

The way she held her was gentler than anyone would ever assume someone as naturally threatening as she was could ever be capable of. She once would’ve thought this weakness, yet with her beloved cradled in her arms like this she felt alive and whole. Aware of every hair, every nerve on her flesh. Her senses so in-tuned that she could feel her system pumping the ancient blood through her veins nourishing her whole body.

“I forgot to take off your collar—“

“No,” Anastasia pouted, raising a protective hand to the embellished piece of leather wound around her neck.

She snorted in bemusement. “You wish to keep it on?”

Anastasia nodded. “I like wearing my collars when we’re at home... and my day ones when we aren’t.”

“You do wear them wonderfully,” she breathed, a smile settling on her face.

“I wear everything wonderfully.”

She chuckled and ran her thumb across the custom made accessory. She’d had no less than thirty collars made for her over the years, each one embellished with different precious jewels and gemstones on the outside, and embroidered with a letter K on the inside in the finest silk thread to avoid any irritation of her skin. In her whole life she’d never met anyone else who’d willingly dawn a collar as often as Anastasia did, even when they weren’t doing anything particularly salacious— and she loved it so much it was practically a kink all on its own.

“Indeed, you do,” she smiled, “but you wear your collars especially well— and there may be a new one arriving here tomorrow. You said no birthday gifts this year, so I compromised and bought you a day after your birthday gift that is as equally exciting for me as it is for you instead... you’re welcome. I do believe I’ve once again outdone myself.”

Anastasia giggled softly and pressed a kiss to her chin. “That’s exactly what I said to you when I gave you that 5lbs gummy bear as part of your birthday.”

“And you did indeed outdo yourself with that,” she smirked. “Though I still don’t appreciate the fact that everyone is still teasing me for consuming the treat in one day.”

“You ate it in less than an hour.”

She shrugged. “I was hungry.”

They shared a laugh and Anastasia drew her into a kiss. It was chaste, yet their chests heaved more with each breath as it transitioned from a single kiss into a long, slow, gentle series of kisses as their tongues danced and their hands worked their way through each other’s hair. Her lips were delightfully soft against hers, and when she parted them over and over again Anastasia tenderly obliged, tasting her delicately. Her fingers prodded at her back, never going further than the small indents at the base of her spine, and it was all very lovely and nice after everything.

“Are you feeling alright about everything that happened?,” she asked as they broke apart and shifted so that their brows were rested together on Anastasia’s pillow.

“Mhm,” Anastasia nodded. “Though the edging me with the vibrator whilst I was trying to draw you was downright sadistic, you sadist.”

She chuckled. “Good sadistic?”

“The best sadistic.”

“Splendid, because you’re wearing it to work tomorrow,” she deadpanned.

Anastasia’s jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled with amusement. “Oh I am, am I?”

“Indeed,” she nodded. “As my day is full of meetings I’d rather not grace people with my presence at, I require some sort of entertainment to make them bearable. So I intend to drive you to the brink of insanity from afar.”

Anastasia pecked at her lips again and whispered, “Sadist.”

“Exhibitionist,” she fired back.

“Yeah but I’m your exhibitionist.”

She smiled at that and kissed her again. Everything that she did in this life, she thought of her. Anastasia had consumed her entirely. She had crawled inside of her and become part of her, part of her day-to-day life. Even when she was not in her presence, she was always the most important part of everything that she did. She was in her mind. She was in her soul.

“I love you,” she whispered. “I love you more than life itself.”

“I love you, too, Kami,” Anastasia replied. “So, so much.”

~ fin.


End file.
